Si sales con alguien, asegúrate que sea de tu edad
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Ella sabia de su existencia y no le interesaba lo que pasara a aquel peculiar profesor. Hasta que conversaron por primera vez. [GintokixNobume] [leve okikagu] [estudiante-profesor]


**hola a todos!**

 **les traigo este one-shot ginnobu que se me había ocurrido hace tiempo, pero ahora lo publico~ :'v**

 **espero que le guste**

 **Y como siempre gracias a mi beta Rasen 3 *3***

* * *

 ** _Si sales con alguien, asegúrate que sea de tu edad_**

 ** _[GintokixNobume]_**

 ** _[AU]_**

* * *

Ella sabía de su existencia.

Había escuchado en los pasillos las quejas de algunos profesores sobre el comportamiento de ese peculiar ser llamado Sakata Gintoki, mejor conocido como Ginpachi. El catedrático a cargo de la clase más problemática de la escuela: la 3-Z.

Él era uno de los hombres más conocidos en toda la escuela, pero a ella no le interesaban esas cosas. A ella solamente le importaba hacer sus trabajos de forma perfecta como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ser la hija ideal para su tutor: Isaburo Sasaki.

Por eso, cuando estaba pasándole los papeles importantes a los profesores que requerían ser firmados por cada uno de ellos, se vio en la necesidad de entregárselos a ese profesor de permanente plateada. Ese mismo que estaba sentado leyendo la Jump mientras masticaba una paleta; y el que a la vez sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo un dulce para extenderlo hacia ella en el momento en que depositó los papeles sobre la mesa.

–No es mucho para alguien como tú, pero servirá para recuperar la energía que has perdido, presidenta –su voz era vaga, pero eso no era lo que la sorprendía. Sino el hecho de que le estaba dando ese peculiar dulce como un elixir que le sanará de su agotamiento.

– ¿Cómo…? -no podía salir de su asombro. Ella creía que pasaba por alto su cansancio por terminar aquel papeleo para tenerlo a tiempo. Fue en ese instante en que él enfocó su atención en ella; y por primera vez las miradas de los dos chocaron. Y él le ofertó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Trabajas muy duro presidenta. Le sugiero que descanse ahora. Incluso las elites se enferman -lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio. Sentía que no la veía como la chica perfecta que todos decían que era, sino como una estudiante más.

–Le dejo continuar con su trabajo –se despidió con un simple ademán tras haberle agradecido su atención. Y para cuando estuvo en el pasillo comió la golosina; resultándole inevitable que sus labios formaran una pequeña sonrisa casi de manera involuntaria.

Su segunda conversación la inició él.

Estaba desesperado pidiéndole que fuera la profesora particular de su hija adoptiva y alumna. Ya que si seguía así tendría que hacer clases de recuperación y él no quería hacer más trabajo del necesario. Aceptó, pensando que alguien como ella debía ayudar a alguien imperfecto como era aquel profesor que estaba al frente de su mirada rubí.

Fue así que conoció el pequeño departamento en el que vivía ese profesor junto con su hija adoptiva, Sakata Kagura. Ambas se hicieron amigas rápidamente mientras le enseñaba el lugar; también había conocido otras facetas de aquel profesor cuando interactuaba con su hija.

Ella no podía evitar desear que terminaran las clases lo antes posible para ir con ellos y empezar la enseñanza.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a ser más y más cercana a ese par. Ahora cuando veía a ese profesor en los pasillos gritándoles a sus alumnos, no podía apartar su vista de la escena. Incluso había veces en que Kagura la arrastraba hacia esos momentos divertidos, llevándole a sentir una calidez que crecía lenta pero constante en su interior.

–Has cambiado -expresó una vez su tutor, en una tarde mientras comían las donas que tanto le encantaban en el comedor de su hogar.

Ella le miraba fijamente. Él no tenía ningún cambio de expresión y seguía fijado en su celular mientras que con la mano libre agarraba una dona.

– ¿Eso es malo? – le preguntó directamente temiendo su respuesta. Sentía que estaba fallando como su hija.

–No lo creo. Únicamente que estás comportándote más como una chica de tu edad -ese había sido el último comentario que la dejó pensativa por muchos días.

En la escuela inició un rumor entre los alumnos. Uno que tenía como centro a ese vago hombre; el mismo que se decía que se había comprometido con la profesora Tsukuyo. Y cuando lo escuchó por primera vez sintió un gran peso en el sitio donde estaba su corazón.

–"¿E _stoy enferma?" -_ se preguntaba por la sensación que sentía. Todo era raro para ella. Ya que solamente experimentaba ese malestar cuando escuchaba aquel rumor o cuando pensaba si era cierto; además cuando le quería preguntar a Kagura sobre eso su voz no salía por miedo a la respuesta.

En una tarde los vio.

Había terminado sus últimos deberes como presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil cuando se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio al permamentado hablando con la profesora Tsukuyo de manera tan animada y amena. Y con sólo observarlos fue más que suficiente para dar media vuelta y correr lejos de esa escena que aparecía una y otra vez en su mente junto con los rumores que hablaban de una futura boda.

–¿El profesor Ginpachi y la profesora Tsukuyo están comprometidos? -por fin había hecho aquella pregunta a su amiga, quien estaba comiendo un helado después de una tarde de chicas entre las dos; como felicitaciones por aprobar los exámenes del mes.

–¿Lo dices por los rumores, Nobu-chan? -inquiría divertida la muchacha de pelo bermellón a su amiga–. No, no lo son. Ese rumor lo empezó un grupo de nuestro curso como venganza por el examen sorpresa que nos hizo. Nunca se esperó que en toda la escuela hablara de ellos hasta el punto que Sa-chan se lo creyera -contestó para luego reírse recordando cuando su compañera acosadora hizo un desastre en la clase.

La chica de pelo azul soltó un suspiro de alivio que pasó desapercibido por su acompañante y sintió que todo el malestar vivido últimamente desaparecía misteriosamente. Llevándole a hacerse la pregunta de por qué lo había tenido en primer lugar.

Fue una sorpresa cuando ese hombre, intento de profesor, la llamó durante un día sábado y le pidió juntarse en el parque. Se puso un jean ajustado con una camisa roja de manga corta dejando los dos primeros botones desatado y se amarró el pelo en una coleta. De inmediato fue al lugar del encuentro.

En el momento en que llegó al parque, lo vio escondido entre unos arbustos. Por lo que decidió dirigirse hacia donde él estaba y agacharse a su lado al tiempo que miraba en la misma dirección; a poca distancia se podía vislumbrar a Kagura con un chico de pelo café-claro con quien parecía estar teniendo una discusión.

– Maldito Souchirou-kun… -susurraba molesto el permanentado por la escena que veía.

Ella solo miraba a la pareja sin comprender nada al principio hasta que vio a Kagura sonrojarse mientras aquel chico que la acompañaba estaba distraído.

–Kagura tiene una cita – susurró comprendiendo la escena–. Profesor, ¿hizo que viniera aquí solo para vigilar la cita de su hija? -expresaba un tanto decepcionada.

–No es una cita -contradecía por lo bajo el mayor. Se negaba a aceptar tal verdad–. Además, ya te he dicho que no me llames profesor cuando estamos fuera de la escuela. Llámame Gintoki o Gin. Cómo te parezca más cómodo -la chica únicamente podía asentir a lo dicho por el mayor. Ella había intentado anteriormente llamarle por su nombre, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando estaba por decirlo, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Fue de ese modo cómo el espionaje hacia Kagura y su cita, empezó.

En medio de la investigación habían ido a un restaurante que ofrecía postres. Mientras vigilaban, aquella muchacha de cabello azulados pudo darse cuenta que algunos los miraba como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió sus mejillas arder con tan solo pensar en una cita y mirar al hombre que estaba al frente de ella concentrado mientras observaba cada movimiento de ese chico que acompañaba a su hija.

Cuando terminó ese día y su operación de espionaje, de camino a casa no pudo evitar preguntarse qué se sentía tener una cita e inconscientemente deseaba que ese hombre que la acompañó todo el día, fuera con quien tuviera esa cita.

Se suponía que era un día normal. Uno donde tenía que estar preparando los asuntos del festival. Pero ahí estaba detrás de la escuela, delante de aquel chico y compañero de clase; más alto que ella y de pelo negro cortos con unos ojos grises que la miraba determinadamente.

– ¡Me gustas mucho Imai! -había dicho fuerte y claro a pesar del rubor de su mejilla–. Por favor, sal conmigo -comunicaba con nerviosismo.

– Lo siento... No me gustas -esa había sido su respuesta hacia la sinceridad del chico.

–Y-ya veo... -soltaba decepcionado–. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo conmigo... -fue lo último que dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse del lugar.

Imai miraba la espalda de aquel chico que se le había declarado, sin darse cuenta de que un profesor permamentado los había visto al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

El festival había llegado y ahora estaba encargándose de vigilar que todo saliera bien. A pesar de que su trabajo como presidenta había terminado hacía unos meses atrás, había trabajado muy duro junto con los nuevos integrantes del consejo estudiantil, así que no podía permitir que nadie, ni siquiera la clase 3-Z, arruinara el festival. Por eso había ido a ver cómo estaba el Maid-cafe que estaba haciendo ese grupo particular.

Cuando llegó a la sala de ese curso, pudo ver al profesor de ojos de pez muerto, intentando robar algunos pasteles mientras sus alumnos se lo impedían a golpes. Tras observar la escena, Nobume recordó que desde hace cierto tiempo atrás aquel hombre se había distanciado de ella.

No podía evitar sentir mucha tristeza por aquel comportamiento. Por eso había decidido hablar con él e indagar sobre el porqué de su comportamiento.

Intentó varias veces hablar a solas con él. No obstante, el permamentado había logrado esquivarla gracias a sus alumnos que lo llamaban o dando algunas excusas. A ella le dolía aquel alejamiento; era como si fuera malo que estuviera con ella.

¿Había hecho algo incorrecto?

Solo cuando estaba terminando el día lo pudo encontrar. Se encontraba en la biblioteca, sentado, mirando por la ventana bastante pensativo. Ella se acercó silenciosamente. Gintoki cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba acorralado por la chica, sintiendo fijamente esos rubíes sobre su persona.

–¿Por qué huyes de mí? - fueron las palabras que soltó inmediatamente.

El hombre no decía nada. Únicamente la observaba, como si analizara todo. Dio un suspiro y desvió la mirada a cualquier lado. Parecía haber tomado su decisión.

– Si seguimos así será malo para los dos -había sido directo, tal como Imai quería que fuera.

–¿A qué se refiere, profesor? -curioseó dudosa y sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. Casi igual a cuando escuchó los rumores que lo involucraba con la profesora de cabello rubio.

– Si esto sigue así... haré algo que puede perjudicarnos a los dos -la chica no puede resistirlo y se acercó más a aquel intento de profesor. Queriendo descifrar la mirada que le daba.

–Pero yo no quiero estar lejos de ti -soltó sin siquiera pensárselo. Justo en el momento en que él se distanció de ella. Quería estar a su lado.

Las palabras de esa chica fueron más que suficientes para que Gintoki perdiera la cabeza y se lanzara a probar los labios inexpertos de aquella muchacha. De esa alumna suya que no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Solamente en el momento en que se apartó de ella, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sabía que lo que había hecho arruinaría la relación actual que tenían. Ése era el motivo por el que se había alejado de ella.

La chica lo miraba sin decir nada, provocando que el permamentado se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba. Pero para cuando Gintoki decidió alejarse, Imai se lanzó, abrazándolo y devolviéndole aquel beso que le había gustado tanto.

Él solamente necesitó un segundo para corresponder a su atrevimiento.

El beso duró más que el primero.

Sakata saboreaba aquella boca con su lengua mientras que Imai seguía su ritmo. El permamentado no pudo resistir y puso su mano izquierda debajo del uniforme de la joven, tocando su suave piel y haciéndola gemir. Nobume estaba encantada con el suceso, quería más. Por eso se aferraba al cuerpo de ese hombre que tanto anhelaba.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Sin embargo, aún se aferraban al cuerpo del otro. Sus miradas rojizas chocaban, mostrando el deseo que se tenían. Fue en ese instante en que por fin pudo comprender lo que sentía por ese profesor.

Lo deseaba y, sobre todo, lo amaba. Por eso, no permitiría que nadie lo alejara de su lado. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Agarró su corbata y lo jaló hacia ella para volverlo a besar. Pero con más deseo y pasión que antes. Gintoki perdía más el control con cada segundo que pasaba; aquellos labios y ese cuerpo lo volvían loco con cada beso y toqueteo inexperto que le hacía.

Imai gimió cuando sintió los labios de su amado recorriéndole el cuello. No obstante, no lo detuvo. Estaba decidida a mostrarle sus sentimientos entregándose a él. Por eso le desabrochó la camisa mientras dejaba que los besos de ese hombre recorrieran su cuerpo.

Mientras todos estaban atentos a los fuegos artificiales, dos personas en una biblioteca se entregaban a sus deseos ignorando las consecuencias de sus actos. En esos momentos, los dos estaban amándose sin restricción.

Su relación cambió.

Sabía que estaba mal salir con un profesor. No obstante, a ella no le importaban esas cosas. Solo le interesaba saber que los sentimientos eran mutuos y que Gintoki estuviera de acuerdo con la relación, aunque fuera a escondidas de todo el mundo.

No obstante, tuvieron que hacer una excepción cuando la persona que menos querían que se enterara, los encontró en el cuarto del permamentado besándose.

–¡Quiero que me expliquen! -había dicho la chica de pelo bermellón. Les veía como una madre que encontró a sus hijos en medio de una travesura.

Imai observaba a su amiga quien era también la hija adoptiva de su actual novio. No podía evitar preguntarse si ahora sería algo así como la madre de Kagura; aunque primero tenían que aclarar las cosas con ella. Sinceramente temía que la odiara.

–¿Qué quieres que te explique? -preguntó el mayor a su querida hija.

–¡Si estás aprovechándote de Nobu-chan te castraré como el animal que eres! -declaraba con vehemencia a su querido padre como si fuera lo más despreciable del mundo.

– ¡Fíjate bien con quien hablas así muchachita! -se quejaba por el trato que le estaba dando su querida alumna e hija, pero no era el momento para empezar una discusión diaria. Por lo que se limitó a toser disimuladamente para volver a la atmósfera de seriedad y mirar–. Imai y yo estamos saliendo – fue al grano, sin rodeos banales.

Imai y Kagura estaban sorprendidas. La primera por cómo había soltado la noticia mientras que la segunda por la revelación que había soltado su padre adoptivo.

–¿Es cierto, Nobu-chan? -examinaba a su querida amiga para que le confirmara aquello que había escuchado.

–Es cierto. Nos amamos y hemos decidido salir -no apartaba su mirada de ella, quien aún no salía de la impresión–. Por eso yo… espero que me aceptes como la novia de tu padre, Kagura-san -su petición era sincera.

La pelirroja miró a su padre adoptivo y después a su amiga; se notaba que tenían un gran dilema con el asunto en cuestión. No podían evitar sentirse nerviosos y temerosos por la respuesta de Kagura. Razón por la que estaban callados sin mover ningún músculo.

Solamente podían confiar en que Kagura comprendiera su situación.

–¿Soy la única que sabe de esto? -les cuestionó.

–Sí, lo eres -había sido la contestación de Sakata tras recuperarse de la impresión.

–Entonces soy la única. ¡Jujuju! – decía con gran júbilo a sí misma–. Tienen mi permiso de salir. Gin-chan, pero si lastimas a Nobu-chan te convertiré en comida para Sadaharu - declaró con soberbia la pelirroja.

–¡No me amenaces de nuevo maldita mocosa! -gritó Gintoki por la altanería de su hija, empezando una discusión entre ellos dos.

Al final del día los tres estaban sentados viendo películas de terror. Llevando a que Gintoki abrazara a su novia por el miedo experimentado y fuera burla de las dos sádicas chicas.

No obstante, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien más sería capaz de percibir lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Sakata Gintoki.

–¿Estás saliendo con alguien? -investigó de repente Isaburou mientras desayunaban. Ella le observaba fijamente, tratando de evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rosadas. Entendía perfectamente que no podía contarle a su tutor sobre el romance que mantenía con su profesor–. Entonces sí estás saliendo con alguien -la conocía bastante bien como para darse cuenta de los pequeños cambios que había estado mostrándole–. Si no me quieres decir no necesitas hacerlo, estaré esperando para cuando te sientas preparada.

Imai tras escuchar a su tutor sintió un gran peso en su corazón. Quería seguir manteniendo esa confianza que le tenía, por eso había decidido hablar del tema con Gintoki.

Habían concluido las clases y ella estaba dirigiéndose a la sala del consejo a ver si necesitaban ayuda. Fue en ese instante en que aquel profesor se cruzó en su camino.

–Profesor Ginpachi, tenemos que hablar en privado -con esas cortas palabras hizo que su amante secreto la mirara algo asustadizo, pero aun así la siguió hasta un lugar donde pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

–¿De qué quieres hablar, Imai? ¡Te juro que todo los que escuchas de mis alumnos son mentiras! -exclamaba con pavor. Hasta ahora no había escuchado ningún rumor de infidelidad del profesor. Además, Kagura sería la primera en contárselo.

–No he escuchado nada sospechoso, Gintoki –con eso dicho había dejado tranquilo al intento de profesor. Exclusivamente cuando estaban a solas o fuera de la escuela lo llamaba por su nombre–. Yo quiero que hablemos sobre… -así le contó sobre sus inquietudes que tenía hasta la conversación con su tutor.

Gintoki escuchaba atentamente lo que decía. Al terminar, el permamentado rascó su cabello y la miró seriamente.

–Vamos -soltó, empezando a caminar. Imai se limitó a seguirlo, cuestionándose sobre lo que tenía en mente.

Fue una gran sorpresa para la chica cuando llegaron a su casa. Y sin entender el plan de Gintoki, entraron y se encaminaron hasta la sala, logrando localizar de inmediato a su tutor.

–Oh, veo que llegaste y con una visita -Isaburo clavó su atención en el desconocido-. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? -la muchacha vio por unos segundos cómo el permamentado se tensó al escuchar la pregunta para luego calmarse y toser para ayudarse a recuperar la compostura.

–¡Vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija! -vociferó rápidamente Gintoki dejando a los dos completamente anonadados por semejante declaración. Sakata parpadeó un par de veces en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-. ¡N-No es eso lo que quiero hablar! Bueno, tal vez en un futuro… ¡Pero no ahora! ¡Tampoco me llame pedófilo que apenas estoy en mis 20 a pesar del permamentado y el color de mi pelo!

Isaburo observaba a un histérico Gintoki para luego mirar a Imai quien no parecía inmutarse por lo que dijo el invitado. Pero, tras años de cuidado podía darse cuenta de pequeños detalles en ella. Como, por ejemplo: esos pequeños brillos en su mirada rojiza y aquel pequeño sonrojo que intentaba ocultar en su presencia. Solamente podía suspirar al darse cuenta lo que pasaba.

Imai estaba enamorada y de alguien más grande que ella.

–Así que vino aquí por Imai -semejante conjetura hizo que fuera el centro de atención–. Si es así, ¿cómo puedo confiar en usted de que no la lastimara? ¿Cómo puedo asegurar que esto no es un juego? Después de todo usted es mucho mayor que ella, incluso puede tener una esposa -acusó. Gintoki no se tensó ni se puso nervioso ante lo dicho.

–Con el tiempo -respondió a su futuro suegro–. Cualquier palabra o promesa que diga sonará vacía y sin ningún sentido. Sé lo que se siente, después de todo, tengo una hija adoptiva que no hace mucho empezó a salir con un mocoso -se notaba que le afectaba la noticia–. Por eso le puedo decir que se lo demostraré. Haré lo que sea para que ella sea feliz y si la lastimo le permitiré que me pegue, señor.

La confesión dicha por su amado no le sorprendió tanto como el hecho de que él estuviera arrodillado frente a su tutor. Ella lo conocía y sabía que aquel hombre del que se enamoró nunca bajaría la cabeza ante nadie; después de todo, siempre hacía lo que quería sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás sobre él.

–Así que ahora le pido permiso para salir con su hija y mostrarle cuánto la puedo hacer feliz -habló Gintoki, mostrándole toda la sinceridad que le era posible trasmitir con su solo mirar.

Isaburo estaba extrañado tanto por sus palabras como por aquel acto. Y para cuando recuperó su semblante, sabía que ese hombre que estaba arrodillado frente de él era sincero.

–Confiaré en lo que me has dicho –declaró finalmente.

Imai no pudo evitar ir a abrazar a su tutor, a aquel hombre que la había cuidado desde que era una niña, para susurrarle un entrañable "gracias". Isaburo quedó momentáneamente anonadado, pero se recuperó en la brevedad posible; la niña que vio crecer, ahora era toda una mujer. Por lo que le fue imposible no devolverle el abrazo con cariño, pero nostalgia.

Aquel encuentro reflejaba el cariño de padre e hija que se tenían.

Después de aquel acercamiento, Isaburo habló a solas con Gintoki, haciendo a un lado a Imai. Tras una hora, la charla suegro-yerno finalizó; por lo que decidió acompañar a Gintoki hasta la salida. Sinceramente estaba algo intrigada cuando vio a su amante caminando un tanto perturbado.

–Tu tutor es muy amigable…Jeje…–pronunció con sarcasmo y una pizca de molestia en su voz.

–¿Por qué lo dices? -interrogó. Por su parte, Gintoki sacó su celular para contemplar su bandeja de entrada repleta de mensajes. Ella por su parte reconoció el número del remitente y todo empezó a cuadrar; de seguro Isaburo le pidió su número celular para mantenerse en contacto para cualquiera cosa. No obstante, ahora se encontraba acosándolo con una lluvia constante de mensajes de texto.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y halar la camisa de su novio para depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

Hoy era especial. Hoy era el día de su graduación.

En el momento en que llegó a su salón de clases pudo ver el ánimo de melancolía que se respiraba en el ambiente y cómo todos se saludaban más amigablemente de lo usual. Algunos parecían llorar, otros intentaban actuar con normalidad en ese día como lo hacía ella. No obstante, todos llevaban una flor en el pecho derecho de su uniforme.

La ceremonia para los graduados había empezado. Como siempre, mantuvo su carácter incluso cuando la mencionaron para que diera el discurso de despedida. Solo cuando estuvo delante de todos y empezó a hablar fue cuando empezó a recordar todo lo que vivió en aquel colegio.

Vio a Isaburo grabándola y recordó cuando entró a ese colegio con la meta de ser la mejor y así él la mirara con orgullo. Tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Divisó a Kagura, su pupila y su mejor amiga, conteniendo las ganas de darle un golpe al chico que estaba a su lado. Conmemoró la cálida bienvenida que le dio mientras tiraba del pelo de Gintoki el día que se conocieron.

Y cerca de Kagura yacía aquel profesor que por primera vez estaba presentable, viendo recelosamente a su querida hija y al chico que la molestaba. El mismo hombre que fue capaz de mirar más allá de su fachada de perfección. El intento de profesor que se había transformado en alguien sumamente importante para ella. El hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorada.

– Gracias…-fue la manera en que cerró su discurso. Incluso ofertó una sonrisa al público que había empezado a aplaudirle.

La ceremonia había terminado. Todos empezaban a despedirse de cada uno de sus compañeros. Y esa escena se repitió una y otra vez hasta que logró localizar a aquel profesor de cabellera plateada. Quien como cosa rara había empezado a discutir con su ex-alumna e hija.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al escuchar cómo se sacaban cosas vergonzosas entre los dos mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

–¡Nobu-chan! – exclamó Kagura regocijadamente al ser la primera al percatarse de su presencia–. ¡Ya somos graduadas! ¡Ya no tenemos que volver a esta prisión! -prorrumpía con alegría hasta que recibió un coscorrón por parte de su profesor y padre.

–Recuerda que ahora tienes que ir a la universidad. Recuerda que tienes que cumplir tu promesa con Souchirou-kun -le recordaba Gintoki. La pelirroja se limitó a sacarle la lengua antes de retirarse para ir en busca del susodicho, dejándoles a solas.

–Felicidades -soltó él primero, sonriéndole–. Supongo que ahora no nos veremos tan seguido como antes.

–Eso es cierto -contestó débilmente. Pero también le sirvió para tomar más resolución a lo que tenía planeado hacer–. Y ahora que ya no somos profesor y alumna… -le tomó de su corbata, acercándolo para poder juntar sus labios en un cálido beso. Dejando en shock a todos los que se encontraban por los alrededores y fueron testigos de semejante acto.

Cuando se separaron y lo vio completamente sonrojado, intentando decir algunas palabras, mientras era consumido por el nerviosismo y el tartamudeo, sonrió con soberana satisfacción. Estaba totalmente complacida por el efecto que tenía sobre él.

–Ahora puedo decir con plena satisfacción que eres mío, Gintoki.


End file.
